


That Time of the Month

by Lyli_in_Wonderland



Series: That Time of the Month [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-09-19 14:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20326333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyli_in_Wonderland/pseuds/Lyli_in_Wonderland
Summary: How would the characters of Free! react to their girlfriend being on their period?





	1. Nanase Haruka

**Author's Note:**

> “I prepared the bath for you. Every time I feel sick, I like to relax in a bath until it passes.” - Nanase Haruka

You had finally been able to “reserve” your boyfriend for a nice date day and Mother Nature just had to visit you today, of all days. You guessed you were just lucky that you had everything you needed on hand at home, so you didn’t have to call him or anyone else for that matter for a quick rescue. There was only one problem left to deal with (aside from your _slight_ moodiness).

You took your last painkiller this morning.

This meant that you had anywhere between 10 and 6 hours before your cramps would come back and make you feel like an alien was trying to claw its way out of your guts.

You sighed. Guess this means there was no way you were staying over at Haru’s for tonight. You wouldn’t want Mako to go on mom mode _again_ because Haru…

Well, honestly, you weren’t too sure why Haru never quite seemed to have any reaction whatsoever when you had your periods. Of course, most of the time you did find yourself in this predicament, you just tried to avoid any human interaction because you felt like a scary zombie, so you usually just didn’t see him when you had your periods.

There’s also the fact that you haven’t been dating for all that long either, so maybe it comes with time? Makoto’s the only one you know who understands Haru despite his low facial expression level.

In fact, if Makoto hadn’t been there, you don’t even think Haru and you would be dating… You met Mako from your shared classes in education and, one day, as you had agreed to come help him with his kids at the pool (he was so much more comfortable with the younger kids than you were, but he still appreciated the help), you met Haru. He liked to come train in solo after the kids’ swimming lessons because it meant he could spend some time with his best friend as he convinced him to stay longer at the pool to swim together, “just like old times”, at which Mako would laugh and accept.

…But it’s not because Mako was your first link to Haru that you should rely on him the whole time to ensure that your couple’s doing fine! The poor guy, as sweet as he is, has difficulty letting himself even go on a date with someone since he’s always taking care of Haru… and you… and your relationship…

_Though I’m guilty too… I’m Haru’s romantic partner… I should be the one taking care of him…_

Of course, between your substitute teaching and your studies and Haru’s intense Olympic swimming practices and studies… You don’t really have much time to spend together. The only reason that your couple is still afloat is because of how surprisingly good Haru is in keeping touch through text messages… and because Makoto was kind enough to leave the apartment upon request to let you have a couple’s day together.

You shook your head as you reached the boy’s apartment door. You’ll have to repay Mako somehow.

A few sharp knocks on the door later, you were greeted by your boyfriend, clad in a simple blue apron.

Heat rose up on your cheeks. While you were used to see him in nothing more than a swimsuit on a regular basis at the pool… Let’s just say that the apron look gave him a different vibe…

_Sexier_.

You knew from Makoto that Haru has had this weird habit (or was it really? He wasn’t in briefs or boxers…) of wearing only his swim trunks back in his home town, since they were young. Apparently, he also very much enjoyed to bathe in his swimsuit when he couldn’t have access to a pool. It helped him relax.

“Still wearing the swimsuit?” You tentatively asked, barely able to look him in the eyes.

You tried not to look any further down than his collarbone.

“Of course.” He replied quietly as he took a step aside to let you in.

You let out a quiet sigh of relief. Your mind was about to wander off too far until you spotted the fabric covering his thighs.

_Though even swimsuits don’t leave much to the imagination when you think about it… especially those tight fit shorts he like to wear…_

You entered the house, took off your shoes as you excused yourself before wandering off to the kitchen as you guessed, from Haru’s attire, that he was cooking.

_Please don’t be mackerel…_

“Are you hungry? I’m preparing us a small lunch to start off our day together.” Haru asked as he softly hugged you from behind, leaning his cheek on your shoulder.

You didn’t know what to say. You forced a small smile as you spotted the rice, sautéd vegetables… and the mackerel. On any normal day, this would have looked, and smelled, great, but today was not just your regular day. It was your first day of being menstruated. One of the usual side effect, aside from horrible cramps if not treated early on, was a particular appetite. In your case, it didn’t only include the random cravings, but also acute pickyness, if not a total loss of appetite…

And let’s just say you weren’t in for fish right now, especially mackerel, as it wasn’t your favourite.

“I… um…” You searched for words for a few seconds. “I’m not much hungry right now, Haru… I don’t think I’ll be able to eat much.” You smiled sweetly, hoping he would not be insulted that you were turning down his cooking. “I know you’re a pretty good cook, I just…”

What did you even want to say? You were just in your periods so you weren’t hungry and the smell of the fish, his favourite fish, made you feel sick?

“I’ll pack the leftovers for you in the fridge, I don’t mind.” He said as he let go of you to go back to his pots and skillets.

“Thank you, Haru.”

You felt bad for him, but also incredibly grateful that he had not pressed the issue and, instead, respected your wish.

Most of the day had been fantastic, though you had to convince Haru to put on at least some joggers to ease your discomfort of being sat with him on the couch as he was nearly naked. You had been somewhat disappointed, though you wouldn’t admit it out loud, that he had also put on a shirt as he went to “get dressed”.

You had watched a movie or two, shared a few random snacks, and even ordered dinner on your request when you were craving some Thai food, even though you ended up not even eating half of your plate.

Nevertheless, it had been a great day where you had the chance to know a little more about Haru and him about you, bringing you closer. Though, as it was getting late, you had to convince yourself that it was probably time to leave before it would be too dark or you would be too tired to walk home.

“I guess it’s about time for me to go…” You smiled as you made a move to get up and off the couch, sadly leaving Haru’s light embrace.

That’s when you felt it. This horrible pang in the depth of your guts that made you flinch.

Haru noticed. “Are you sure you’ll be okay walking home? You haven’t eaten much and all day you’ve looked like you weren’t feeling well.”

So he noticed that too, huh?

You looked down, feeling your cheeks warm up and tears starting to sting your eyes.

“I… I’m sorry.” You croaked out with some difficulty, your throat feeling smaller because of the sudden wave of emotions. “I didn’t want to spoil today just because I…”

Why was it so embarrassing to say that you had your periods? It shouldn’t be, not with him, not with anyone, really. It is _normal_ and should not be so embarrassing, so why was it?

_And why were anything related to periods so embarrassing and expensive anyway?_

But you diverged. You took a breath, but had to press your hand hard against your lower abdomen to counter the sudden cramp that came with that breathing exercise.

“I don’t think you should go home like that, [Name].” Haru got up after you, placed his hands on your shoulders and slowly forced you to sit back down. “Wait here.”

And he left you in the living room to deal with your cramps. You didn’t really know what to think about that, but he’d hopefully at least come back with a glass of water and a painkiller. Even though these don’t work as much for you, if Haru could at least think of doing that for you, you’d be happy; it would mean that he had some basic knowledge of how to care for someone who was sick.

As you were curled up on the couch, holding your stomach, you thought you heard him talk quietly, though you couldn’t tell if he was talking to someone or simply talking to himself, though the second option seemed very unlikely.

_Bet you he called either his mom or Makoto._

You snorted slightly at the thought. Well, it was still better than nothing. He was learning and cared enough to ask someone who might actually know how to help.

He came back a few moments later with a cup of tea and painkillers.

“Take that for now. I’ll be back soon.”

And he left again.

With some difficulty, you sat up to take the pill he had offered you and sipped on the lukewarm green tea, waiting for him to come back. You didn’t know who gave him the idea of the tea, but it wasn’t bad. It was relaxing and warmed up your insides as you drank.

_What the hell was he doing though?_

You hadn’t heard him leave the apartment, so he didn’t run off to the pharmacy or anywhere else. Maybe he was searching for something else, though you couldn’t quite think of what exactly.

_A warm magic bag would feel good though_.

You heard quiet footsteps coming back to the living room. Haru knelt in front of you.

“Can you stand?”

“Just… give me a moment…” You slowly pushed yourself up with your arms, trying your best not to contract your abs too much as it would cause pain.

After what seemed like 5 minutes to you, you were up and concentrating to stay that way without making it look like it was hard to do so. You felt Haru’s arm slide under your waist to hold you against his side.

_He’s lean, but he’s strong…_

You blushed. This felt different than the cute cuddling you had done when watching movies. His hold was… present. It was a different type of presence than the lightness of his arm draped around your shoulders. Rather, it was… strong, yet delicate enough that he was able to help you feel lighter on your feet, but he wouldn’t leave bruises on your waist.

Adopting a slow pace (was he scared you would fall if he walked normally?), he brought you in front of the bathroom door.

You glanced at his face, curious. Why the bathroom? If he thought you had stomach aches, he’d bring you to the toilet* in case you would feel like vomiting…

But he brought you to the bathroom.

He caught you staring curiously at him and a small twinkle lit his eyes as the corners of his mouth curled up in a discreet smile. He opened the door.

The tiled room was dimly lit, and a soft sent wafted up to your nose, drifting along with the slight humidity in the air. The bath was filled with warm water, which was a cloudy color –you couldn’t quite tell the precise color, though you guessed it was caused by bath salts. The bath itself was surrounded with a few candles, burning in a slow dance in their glasses.

Then it hit you.

_Oh no… He wants us to share a bath?!_

The air seemed to become thicker as your heart made your lungs freeze. This couldn’t be happening now! You weren’t quite ready for this… and not just because you were suffering from period cramps. You knew bathing was very important to Haru –his whole relationship with water was, and it was for you too: bathing was a moment you could take for yourself, to resource your energy. In itself, bathing was already quite intimate, so sharing a bath with someone…

You felt your face flushing darker. You gulped: “Haru…”

He turned to you, quiet. He surprisingly still had his shirt on.

“I… uh… How can I say that…” You took a moment to gather every drop of courage you had in you, convincing yourself that everything would be okay. “I… well,” You looked down. Not looking in his clear blue eyes helped a little. “I can’t really take a bath now… I don’t have any change of clothes… or a swimsuit for that matter.”

You felt a little weird saying that, but since it was normal for Haru to bathe in a swimsuit… Maybe that’s what he had planned?

He let out a soft sigh before taking your chin between his fingers, lifting your face to make you look at him. His eyes glimmered.

He was hypnotizing.

“I prepared the bath for you. Every time I feel sick, I like to relax in a bath until it passes.”

“You just like to spend as much time as you can in the water, Haru.” You chuckled.

His smile grew, a little bashful. He seemed to say ‘you’re right, I do’.

“Though, it doesn’t really matter if you don’t have a change of clothes. You could borrow some of mine for tonight.”

You averted your eyes. You were blushing still, though the feeling of shame was coming back. You felt ashamed because, just like throughout the day, you had this impression that this date could have been so much better if it wasn’t for your periods…

“I’m not sure I’ll be able to stay over tonight, Haru…”

“I’m not letting you go when you’re feeling sick.” He protested.

“But I’m not sick, though…” He stared at you. “I got… I got my periods this morning…” You finally mumbled. “That’s why I’ve been a little weird all day… Sorry about that, Haru…”

You waited there, dreading the silence that followed your confession. You sniffled. Tears were starting to sting your eyes again.

“[Name], look at me.” He leaned his forehead on yours, practically forcing you to look him in the eyes as he stared deep into yours. “Why are you feeling so bad about it?”

“It’s just…” You blinked away a few tears. “Don’t you think-”

“Today was great, so why are you blaming yourself like that? There’s no reason to.”

He smiled again and wiped away a tear that threatened to fall from your eye.

“Thanks for the bath, Haru. And the whole of today, really. I loved spending this time with you.” You smiled before stepping inside the bathroom.

He held you back by the arm and quickly spun you around to land a swift kiss on your lips. “Maybe next time we’ll spend some time in the bath together.”

You giggled, kissing him back. “Maybe, we’ll see. For now, I’ll just have to take advantage of the fact that you prepared a bath, _just for me__~_”

And you closed the door, leaving him outside.

You had been relaxing for about half an hour when you heard a knock on the bathroom door.

“Haru? You’re already back?” You had asked him if he could go get your cramp medicine (with some embarrassment, though he had told you that he’d rather do this that seeing you suffer).

Guess the pharmacy wasn’t too far.

He cracked open the door to put the little bottle on the sink counter.

Then, after a moment of him just standing there behind the door, he peeked through the doorway. “Are you certain I can’t join you?”

“Haru, please…” You shook your head, hiding a smile as you sank deeper in the water to hide yourself.

You knew he wouldn’t be able to stay away for too long knowing there was a tub full of water nearby…

“Maybe next time, okay? When I won’t… y’know…” You peeked up at him.

His eyes were shimmering. You could only hope it wasn’t just because of the water…

“Promise?” You blushed. He sounded really lonely and hopeful at the same time.

Nonetheless, he gave you a short nod and he disappeared behind the door again.

_I said maybe though…_

You thought for a moment. “Okay, Haru, promise…” You waited for a response, but heard nothing, though he didn’t close the door either. Was he still even there? “We’ll be wearing swimsuits though.” You added after a moment, not even sure he would hear you.

“Maybe.”

And he closed the door.


	2. Makoto x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'll take care of you, even if it's because of your menstruation." - Makoto Tachibana

Everything was dark around you and you didn't mind one bit. You were suffering, no, you felt like you could die any second and you thought that staying in your dark room, completely shut out from the world, could help you forget about the pain. However, not only would it absolutely refuse to go away, but your secluded state made you feel purely and utterly alone. You only yearned for someone's company.

Not taking it anymore, you turned in your bed to grab your phone that was sitting not too far away from you. A painful groan echoed in your room as a cramp panged at your tummy as you moved from your previously comfortable position. Nonetheless, you found the power to lift your phone and bring it to your face with trembling hands, scrolling down your list of contacts.

Your fingers quickly found Makoto's phone number, but you stopped just as you were about to press the call button. Should you call him, out of evreryone, to help you out with your women's monthly problems? Could you..?

You knew very well that if you called him and told him that you didn't feel good, he would sprint over to your place to take care of you until you would be up and bouncing again.

But could you really make him worry for something that wasn't even a sickness?

You decided against it and called Gou instead. You knew she would have a solution for you.

"Hello? Kou-chan's here!"

"Gou-chaaaaaan... Heeeeelp meeeee..." You moaned as your body was once again taken over by a wave of pain.

"Eh? [Name]-chan? Is that you? Are you okay?"

"Gooouuuu... help meeeee..." You were practically crying from the pain now. "I'm in it!!! And I'm dying! I feel so alone! Come over, pleeeeeaaaaseeeee!"

"Woa! Calm down! I'm sorry but I can't help you today, I'm busy..." She hummed as she searched for a quick solution to your problem. "Why don't you call Makoto instead? He's your boyfriend after all and you know he would do anything for you and that he wouldn't want you to suffer like that."

"But... I'm in my red week..." You replied weakly, your voice wavering. "I can't possibly..."

"You know he loves you too much to care about what you have so just call him already!" You heard somebody calling her name in the background. "Ah! Sorry! Gotta go now!"

And she hung up. Without giving you a satisfying solution. You sighed in desperation. It seemed that your only left option was Makoto.

You dialed his number with trembling fingers and held the device to your ear with growing anxiety and pain.

"Hi sweet heart~ How are you?" His lovely voice picked up on the other line after only one ring on your part.

'He's just too sweet and good for me...' You thought as he waited patiently for your answer, making your eyes water and your voice choke as you spoke.

"Makotooooo!" You cried back. "I miss you so much..." You hiccuped as you heard him starting to panic on the other end of the line. "And I'm dying!" You cried even harder as a cramp twisted your tummy in a knot.

"[Name]-chan?! What's wrong?! I-I'm coming right over! Don't worry, I'll be there right away!" He said as he quickly picked up his stuff and ran out of his place, barely taking the time to put his jacket on properly.

Five minutes later, Makoto was picking up the spare keys that your mother had left to the Tachibana household (against your father's consent) while both she and your father were away on business and unlocked your door after a few failed attempts. He was just so nervous about what he was about to find out on the other side of the door that he couldn't help his hands from trembling so much. He didn't quite understand why you were crying in the first place, but one thing he knew is that he didn't like it. That's how he found himself running as fast as he could to your place, his jacket opened even though it was still cold despite it being the middle of spring, with the spare keys clutched in his hands so hard that it left marks in his palm.

He panted as he finally stepped inside, glad that he made it so fast. He quickly set his shoes aside before walking up to your room, calling your name and excusing himself for intruding. Once he was in front of your door, he took a deep breath, preparing himself for the worse before gently pushing the door open.

"[Name]-chan?" Makoto called out softly as he shyly peeked inside your pitch black room (which made him freak out a little at first). "Are you there? It's me, Makoto..."

"Mmmmmmh Makoto..." He chivered in fright at the tone of your voice.

It felt like it was death that was calling out to him and he patted the wall with shaking hands for the lightswitch. However, as soon as he had turned it on, you groaned even louder, complaining about the bright light that hurt your eyes and he had to turn it off again before you would decide to kill him.

"I-I'm so-sorry [Name]-chan..." he muttered, still scared by your zombie state. "C-can I turn on the light now?"

"No." He gulped as your categoric answer.

"But I want to see you..." He told you sweetly, trying to soothe you, but you didn't react. "[Name]-chan, please..." He begged, but still no reaction from you. "I can't help you if I can't see you..."

You finally gave in, letting him open half of your curtain so that some light could filter in the room. He sighed in relief and carefully walked over to your window, careful not to trip on anything.

You eyed him as he went, your eyes having long since ajusted to the total darkness around you. His movements were uncertain and his hands were still trembling. You felt bad as you knew how easily scared the gentle giant could get, but not having paid any heed to it before now. You rolled on your other side in shame, your back now facing him as he had finally reached you window and slowly parted the curtains as to not startle you like earlier.

Once he could clearly see your room, Makoto made his way to your bed, sitting on the edge of it.

You felt his hand gently pressing on your arm to get your attention, but you didn't move. You were still trying to feel comfortable under your blankets and your eyes were a little watery from the overload of emotion and pain that were currently taking over your body.

"Makoto..." You sniffed quietly. "What took you so long? I called you an hour ago..."

"It's been barely ten minutes since you called me, [Name]-chan." He told you ever so delicately, not having missed the cacking in your voice.

"But it felt so long... Like it's been hours!"

"I would never make you wait for so long. You know that, right?" He bent over your form to place a light peck on your temple.

You sighed contently as his warmth seemed to spread from that spot where he just kissed you to the rest of your body, making you relax a little.

"You're right." You admitted, slowly rolling on your back to take a good look at him.

He was wearing a casual t-shirt with his Iwatobi vest unzipped. Poor boy didn't even take the time to put on his coat in his hurry. You realized that his hair was a little messy from all the running and that he had forgotten to take off his glasses before he left his house. Even though he wasn't at his best, he still looked the much more adorable in your eyes.

However, on Makoto's point of view, what he saw as you faced him scared him. Your skin was so pale and you had defined purple bags under your glassy eyes from the exaustion.

"[Name]-chan..." He murmured, at a loss of words, caressing your face as if it could make your sickness disappear.

"Makoto... I want to cuddle." You suddenly demanded.

"Eh?" Makoto blinked a few time as his brain slowly proceeded the words. "I would but... I should make you lunch first, no?"

"No." You deadpanned. "I'm not hungry anyway. Come on! Mako! Cuddle with me~"

Not able to go aginst the cute pout that was displayed on your features, Makoto surrendered, laying down beside you and placing an arm around your waist as he breathed in your sent. Even sick, you still smelt just as sweet as usual for him.

"No! Not on top!" You sighed exasperated. "I want you to cuddle UNDER the covers!"

At first startled by your sudden outburst, your words still made Makoto blush like crazy once it had processed in his brain. Only a few times you two had shared the same cover while watching a movie, sitting comfortably on a couch, but a bed... This was totally different! He didn't know if he could do it!

"Makoto... I'm cold..." You muttered, your face half hidden under the blanket.

Gulping silently, the gentle giant carefully slipped his tall frame beside yours under the plush covers, slipping an arm under your pillow and the other around your waist so that the both of you could be comfortable.

You sighed in content, turning your back to him and taking his warm arm hostage to press it hard on your lower stomach were it hurt the most. It felt so good that your mind, eased from the constant waves of pain that kept you awake for so long now, slowly drifted to sleep.

"Um... [Name]-chan?" Makoto's voice shook you from your light nap after a few minutes. "Do you want to tell me what's wrong? Please?"

You tensed, remembering why you didn't want to call him in the first place. But despite his usual easygoing nature, Makoto wasn't planning on letting it slide this time around. He was really worried for you and he was determined to help you as much as he could. Though, he couldn't do it properly if he didn't know what he was dealing with. He knew it wasn't a cold or the flu, as you weren't sniffing.

"I'm in my... period..." You said, your voice just barely above a whisper.

Makoto blanched at first, not used to being confronted to that kind of problem. Even Gou never said anything about that to him and they were close friends.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel awkward." You brought him out of his thoughts. "I understand if..."

"I won't leave you for this, [Name]-chan." He softly interrupted you. "I'll take care of you, even if it's because of your menstruation."

"Really?" You peeked up at him, your eyes shining with admiration for the man.

"Of course! I'll do anything for you!" He smiled brightly, making your heart skip a beat as usual.

Tears welled up in your eyes as pure happiness made your heart flutter. Panic took over Makoto's senses at the sight and he hurried to whipe your tears, but more kept falling.

"Ah! No! Please, don't cry! I-I didn't mean to-!"

"Mako! You're just so sweet!"

He sweat dropped and held you closer, stroking your hair delicately to calm you down. Not long after, you were fast asleep again. He took the opportunity to slip out of the bed and head to your kitchen to prepare something for you to eat. Problem was: he had no idea what he could do nor what you would want to eat. He thought about it for a moment and decided to call his friends for advice. First was his water loving best friend.

"Haruka speaking."

"Ah! Haru! Can you help me with something?" It was silent for a moment and Makoto took it as a sign to continue. "I'm at [Name]-chan's house and I wanted to cook something for her, but I don't know what. Do you have any suggestions?"

"Mackarel."

"Haru!" Makoto sighed, desperated by his friend's never changing choice of meal. "She's sick! Well, not exactly, but... I'm pretty sure she won't want to eat that."

"Mackarel soup."

Makoto stayed silent, trying his best not to sigh.

"Mackarel porridge." Haruka added after a short silence.

"Haru! Stop with the mackarel already..." The green eyed male ran one hand down his face. "Ah... I'll just ask Nagisa... But before that, do you know how I'm supposed to take care of a girl that is... um... menstruated?"

Bip. Bip. Bip.

"Haru? Aww! Don't hang up on me like that!" Makoto groaned before dialing a new number.

"Hi~" Nagisa's happy voice shrilled in the brunette's ear, making him flinch.

"Ah, Nagisa, could you help me with something? [Name]-chan's menstruated and I want to prepare her lunch, but I-"

"I'm sorry Mako-chan, but I can't help you with that. See ya 'round!"

And he hung up. Makoto sighed again before calling Rei, hoping that he would not do the same as the two before him.

"Ryuugazaki's speaking."

"Rei, please, don't hang up on me! I need your help! [Name]-chan's in her period and I don't know how to deal with it. I want to cook something for her, but I don't know what..." Makoto quickly blurted out.

"Okay, first of all, you need to calm down, Makoto-sempai. I don't think one can take care of someone when in a state of panic. It forces irrationnal decisions to take place..."

And he went on and on with his precious theories, giving the swimmer another biology class through the phone. Though, it didn't help him one bit. He didn't want to know how menstruations worked scientifically, he wanted to know how to deal with them and what he could be confronted to!

"Mh... Mako?" The boy picked up your sleepy voice coming from your room. "Where are you? Makooo?"

He excused himself, interrupting Rei's ranting about the emotional roaller coasters that were caused by female hormones, and hung up on him as soon as he heard a muffled thud followed by a grunt. He ran up to your room just as you were walking out, your blanket wrapped around you like a walking burrito. He chuckled at the adorable sight and started to walk you back to your room, but you shook him off.

"Why weren't you still in the bed? I thought you had left me..." you pouted, your eyes downcast.

"Of course not." He smiled gently down at you, patting your head. "I was about to prepare you lunch, so what would you like to eat? I can do anything you want!"

"Makoto." You stared up with unimpressed eyes. "My tummy hurts. Badly. I don't feel like eating anything."

"But you won't get better if you don't eat..." He tried to convince you.

"I won't get better until one week has passed, when it'll be all over." You stated. "Now, I still want to cuddle and watch some TV." You shuffeled your way to the living room, Makoto following closely behind you, making sure that you wouldn't trip.

"At least, let me prepare you a shake. Please, [Name]-chan, you need to at least drink something that will give you some sort of energy to fight the pain..."

"All I need to fight the pain is you." You declared as you plopped on the couch. "Now come and cuddle with me~"

For the second time that day, Makoto surrendered to your desire, afraid that he would make you cry if he tried to change your mind about the shake. He walked over to the couch and sat down beside you, offering his shoulder and laps for you to rest your head on, but it seemed that you had other plans in mind as you wiggled your way to hop between his legs, your head finding its way in the crook of his neck. He blushed at your unusual fowardness, but didn't complain as he knew he was the only one to be able to hold you like that as you would shy away from anybody else's hugs.

A smile found its way onto his features and he placed a quick kiss on top of your head, making you sigh contently, exaustion taking its tole on you once again, the sounds from the TV being drowned by Makoto's heartbeat and lulling you to dreamland.

An hour later, you were fast asleep again, curled up between Makoto's legs with his arms warming up your tummy and his head resting on top of yours as he listened to your gentle snoring, his ever gentle smile never faltering.In the end, he couldn't make you eat anything and he was still not sure how he was supposed to deal with your moodswings. In fact, he was sure he would still be clumsy about it even in a few years...

"It's worth it though..." He whispered to himself as he planted another kiss on your temple, holding you closer.


End file.
